Petite fille en robe blanche
by Dea Artio
Summary: Une petite fille et robe blanche et son meilleur ami, quand on passe du jeu à la folie. Ou le mariage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Attention viol !


**Petite fille en robe blanche**

Petite fille dans ta robe blanche, tu tournes devant le miroir.

Ton visage poudré semble plus pâle que l'habitude, encadré par tes lourdes tresses noires. Tu as les lèvres rouges, les yeux noirs, les cils longs et le cœur gorgé d'espoir... Rabastan te trouve pathétique, et tu lui ris au nez. Il est beau lui aussi, dans ses robes grises, il a la beauté d'un ange. Vos mères sont sorties régler une histoire en cuisine et vous êtes seuls dans la pièce, à vous faire des grimaces et à en rire, vous avez dix-huit ans. Rabastan fait plus jeune, il est anguleux, comme Regulus. Tu es belle. Belle comme une petite fille en robe blanche, prête à devenir une femme. Rab' s'approche un peu et tu recules, joueuse, naïve. Soudain il te plaque au mur et dans le fatras de tissu où tu es prisonnière tu ne sais te défendre. Pauvre chose. Il capture tes lèvres, tu mords sa langue, mais rien n'y fait. Rab' attrape tes hanches, il démêle tes jupes et veut arracher tes bas, tu le frappes. Tu as peur, tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux plus jouer, ce n'est pas drôle... _Tu ne veux plus jouer_!

Il continu cependant, et lorsque ton intimité est dévoilée à lui, il y plonge les mains. C'est une sensation étrange, cela ne fait pas vraiment mal, et tu arrêtes de te débattre. Ses longs doigts caressent le trésor que tu gardes si hardiment, il les enfonce un peu et appui sur certaines parties, comme avec un instrument de musique très précis. Tu gémis légèrement, c'est très bien. C'est très agréable, tu te reproche même d'avoir frappé ce pauvre Rab'.

Puis il soulève ses robes grises et baisse son boxer. Tes yeux sont clos, tu ne t'en rends pas tout de suite compte. Mais ses doigts cessent d'êtres doux et pénètrent plus profond en toi, cela fait un peu mal, tu protestes du bout des lèvres. Rab' écarte un peu tes jambes et tes jupes, tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire, s'il faut te débattre ou jouer les aveugles. Comme tu n'opposes pas de résistance il relâche sa prise et sourit. Tu adores son sourire, celui qui dit qu'on joue, que ce n'est pas sérieux... Et soudain tu as mal. Ce n'est pas un doigts qui s'enfonce férocement en toi, c'est quelque chose de dur et douloureux. Tu cris.

« Non Rab' ! Rab' arrête ça fait mal ! ARRÊTE JE TE DIS ! »

Tu pleures maintenant, c'est terrible comme douleur, bien plus que la fois ou père t'as giflée car tu avais pleuré en publique. C'est horrible. Et soudain, quelque chose se brise en toi. Tu le sens, quelque chose a lâché. Comme si tu t'étais déchirée. Et il continu, avec son sourire, et ses râles de bêtes, tu n'arrives pas à le repousser. Il te griffe le dos et bêtement tu pense que cela va abîmer la robe. Il te mord et tu n'en a rien à faire. Il n'y a que ce liquide chaud qui se répand entre tes cuisses, il n'y a que cette chose visqueuse qui t'obsède. Qui te dégoûte. Et la douleur qui donne l'impression que tu t'es brisée, pauvre petite fille.

Il te relâche et remet ses robes grises en place, te laissant là, abandonnée comme un jouet dont on se serrai lassé. Et tu pleures. Tu es sale. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as la conviction d'être sale. Et tu regardes bêtement l'état de ta robe, quelques accrocs ont été fait au niveau des hanches et dans le dos, mais cela ne se voit presque pas. ce qui t'ennui plus c'est la tâche sur le devant de ta robe blanche, une tâche vermeille.

Tu es drapée d'une robe blanche, petite fille, une robe blanche illusion. Elle est cousue de fils blancs, le sais tu ? Seuls tes mensonges maintiennent ces chiffons en une robe de princesse. Mais tu sais, toi, que dans les voiles de ta robe se trouve une tâche de sang, rouge vie, rouge mort, rouge monde. C'est ton sang qui coule au milieu de ce mensonge vaporeux, symbole de pureté. Te sens tu pure, petite ? Oui ? Tu mens si bien. Tu n'es pas pure, tu es abjecte. Tu t'es donnée à Rab' le jour même de ton mariage avec son frère. Rab' lui même est dégouté de tes actions, il ne t'as pas jeté un regard depuis le début de la cérémonie, trop occuper à discuter avec Narcissa, et à lui sourire.

Petite fille dans ta robe blanche, tu te noies dans une mare de sang. Tu es sale.

Tu es sale Bellatrix, et ils payerons pour cela, pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Qui ? Tous. Tous ceux qui, comme toi, sont sales, tout ceux qui ne sont plus purs.

Bientôt, petite fille, c'est dans un océan de sang que tu te noieras, et le cadavre de Rabastan flottera sur cet océan. Tu en fais le serment.

**note d'auteur : J'adore Bellatrix, c'est un de mes personnages préférés ^^ je vais sûrement férié d'autres os sur elle... Il y en a déjà un dans le recueil Rised et bientôt dans Cœur en Sang. Je trouve Bellatrix fascinante et son interprète dans les films, Helena Bonham-Carter, est juste sublime *_* **

**bref, si vous avez apprécié, si vous avez détesté, si vous pensez que je suis folle : REVIEW !**


End file.
